


Trust Exercises

by WinterIronCap



Series: Smut Shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, CBT, Cock Warming, Hulk is a Personality, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Mentions of cum inflation, Multi, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Safeword Use, Wax Play, Winter is a Personality, blindfold, trust exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap
Summary: Tony wants to prove he trusts both of his bofriend's alter egos so he trusts himself over to them. So kink and porn, enjoy!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Hulk/Winter Soldier
Series: Smut Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803100
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Trust Exercises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/gifts).



“Are you sure you want to do this?” Bruce checked in again, staring intently at Tony.

“Brucie-babe, I want this,” Tony told him clearly, smiling in reassurance. “I promise you, I’ve thought this through and I trust them both, they are a part of you and a part of this relationship.”

“You remember your safe words?” Bucky questioned him softly from behind.

“Yes and I know how to get out of the ties if it’s too much,” Tony assured them. “I trust all of you, please trust me to know if something is too much?”

“Okay,” Bucky relented, stepping back towards the table set up in their bedroom. “Okay.”

Tony watched as Bucky blinked slowly, eyes opening as his body stiffened, muscles coiled as if ready to pounce at any moment as his eyes hardened. “Hello Tony.”

“Winter,” Tony greeted with a smile, startling as arms wrapped around his waist. Glancing over his shoulder, he nuzzled into the side of Bruce’s face as green eyes smiled down at him. “Hi Hulk.”

“Tony love.” Hulk’s voice growled through Bruce’s mouth. 

“I’m here,” Tony teased, turning in Hulk’s arms to wrap his own around the other male’s neck. “I’m glad to see your training with Bruce has worked, you can now take his body over without making him change.”

“Don’t mention Bruce,” Hulk protested, smirking down at Tony. “You’re mine tonight.”

“Ours,” Winter protested, pressing a gentle kiss to Hulks forehead before burying his face into the nape of Tony’s neck. “Wanna take you.”

“You have me,” Tony comforted. “You both do.”

“We have a plan,” Winter told him, pulling back slowly and leading all of them over to the table. “A way to make the other two see how much we can be trusted with you.”

“Yes we do,” Tony confirmed, climbing onto the table when prompted by Hulk. He lay down on his back in the middle, a row of small hooks on each side of his body. 

“Tell me if I do this too tight?” Winter requested, holding up a roll of rope. 

Tony nodded, watching lazily as Winer started stringing the rope through the hooks, criss crossing them over his body. He started with Tony’s legs, working his way up carefully, testing the give of the ropes to make sure they didn’t cut into Tony’s body but were tight enough that he couldn’t get out. 

Hulk leaned down, distracting Tony by pressing his lips against the younger male’s. He stroked his fingers lazily over Tony’s throat, pressing gently around the pale column of flesh. He kept his kisses gentle and chaste, stroking down over Tony’s chest, prodding gently at Tony’s nipples until they perked up at the ministrations. 

Tony tried thrusting his chest up, wanting to get more stimulation to his sensitive nipples but Winter had wound the rope up around his chest while he had been distracted by the kisses. Whining, he stared down as Winter tied off the rope, leaving him pinned to the table with only minimal room to twitch much less move. 

He watched dazedly as Winter pulled out a couple of tea light candles, lining them up next to Tony and lighting them up. Hulk stroked over his cheek, making Tony look up at the other male to see him holding up a strip of cloth.

“You still want this?” Hulk questioned, smiling at Tony’s answering nod. Gently, he covered Tony’s eyes with the cloth, securing the blindfold behind his head in a tight knot. He traced his fingers over Tony’s features, watching as Winter trailed his own fingers up Tony’s legs, avoiding his groin completely much to Tony’s displeasure based on his disappointed groans.

“Don’t want you cumming too soon darling.” Winter teased him. “We have a plan to follow after all.”

Tony sighed as the fingers retreated from his body, wiggling slightly in the bonds to get comfortable as he tried to listen for what the other two men were doing. He knew they wouldn’t leave him tied up like this but they knew how to hide their movements from him. He gasped as soft lips pressed against his own, metal fingers running through his hair helping him identify the person kissing him as Winter.

“Wint-” Tony groaned, Winter’s lips pressing against his own, cutting off his words before he could finish forming them. 

“I’ve got you baby boy,” Winter murmured against soft lips, stroking through Tony’s hair gently as Bruce picked up one of the candles. 

Tony broke the kiss abruptly, head shooting back as a gasp was ripped out of him when he felt the slight burn of melted wax being dropped in the middle of his chest. “H-Hulk-”

“Yes Tony?” Hulk asked amusedly, holding one of Tony’s hands in his own as he raised the candle again, tilting it gently to drop a single drop of wax on Tony’s chest.

“A-Ah!” Tony shouted out, twitching in his bonds as Hulk tilted the candle more, making it drip a steady stream across Tony’s chest and pecs.

“Easy baby, easy,” Winter calmed, fingers reverently tracing over Tony’s features as he watched Hulk moving the wax trail closer to Tony’s perky nipples, dropping the remaining wax on his nipple all at once.

Tony screamed, trying to thrash in his bonds but they held him pinned, panting for air as the pain bled with pleasure, his cock standing pointing straight up to the ceiling in arousal.

“Awe Tony hurt?” Hulk cooed, managing to sound condescending even though he was tracking Tony’s movements for any sign of distress. “This will hurt too.”

Winter reached his lubed hand down, grasping Tony’s hard cock when Hulk picked up the next candle, tilting it to drip over Tony’s other nipple. He pressed his lips to Tony’s again, swallowing the next scream as he stroked over the tied male’s cock, making him whimper in pleasure filled pain.

“Please-Please!” Tony pleaded, body quivering as Hulk moved the wax trails down to his stomach, the stream steady now as he moved the candle back and forth. 

“Pleading already baby, too quickly.” Winter taunted, moving his hand away from Tony much to his displeasure judging by his whining. 

“Hulk not want to hurt pretty cock,” Hulk paused over Tony’s cock, moving the candle away. “Wax fall somewhere else.”

“I’ll help you,” Winter told him, climbing up on the table to straddle Tony’s waist. “Shame to let this lubed cock go to waste, let’s do something with it.” Lining up Tony’s cock with his hole, Winter slowly lowered himself onto Tony, drinking in his moans and gasps.

“Winter-Winter please-” Tony begged, hands clenching into tight fists as his head thrashed. 

“What baby, what do you need?” Winter teased, sitting fully on Tony as he bottomed out inside him. 

“Winter, please, moveeeAH!” Tony’s voice trailed off into a scream as Hulk took that moment to dribble wax onto his balls.

“Did that hurt?” Hulk asked innocently, smirking as Tony started mumbling curses at him.

“That’s not very nice baby doll,” Winter chided, clenching his walls around Tony, relishing in his groans.

“Screw being nice, just move, please move,” Tony ordered, thigh muscles jumping as Hulk moved the wax to trail over his legs.

“Let me think on that,” Winter teased, clenching at random intervals around Tony to torture him a bit more. “I don’t think I will, I’m just going to sit here and warm your cock. We’ll decide when you cum, or if you cum at all.”

“Hulk make Tony cum.” Hulk interrupted, throwing away the empty candle container. 

“Thank you big guy,” Tony gasped, body shaking in his bonds as the remainder of the pain slowly ebbed away, his cock twitching inside Winter.

“Hulk make sure Tony cums.” Hulk promised, gently reaching down to poke at Tony’s entrance.

“Hulk, what-oh god!” Tony shouted out when Hulk pushed three lubed fingers into his hole at once, the sudden stretch burning slightly as Hulk didn’t give him a chance to get used to the feeling. 

“Tony cum for Hulk,” Hulk ordered him, fingers quickly finding and pressing against Tony’s prostate. 

“Hulk, sweetie,” Tony shifted, trying to get some movement from either of his boyfriends. “I need you to move so I can cum.”

“No,” Hulk protested, fingers not easing up or moving away from Tony’s prostate. “Tony cum like this.”

“Wha-?” Tony questioned, fingers reaching out to scratch at Winter’s knee. Winter immediately leaned over, peeling off the blindfold from Tony’s eyes at the first hint of a scratch. 

“Hey baby,” Winter whispered gently, thumbing over Tony’s cheekbone gently. “What do you need?”

“Just,” Tony croaked, coughing to clear his throat. “Just too much happening with the blindfold, it’s-it’s too much at once.”

“You want us to keep going or back-” Winter tried to question but Tony quickly interrupted him with a harsh glare.

“Don’t you dare back off or stop,” he ordered.

“Tony still able to talk,” Hulk grumbled. “Winter not doing job properly.”

“Oh this is my fault now,” Winter teased back. “Maybe if you press harder then Tony will turn his brain off.”

“I will never let you touch me again if you don’t-SHIT!” Tony yelled out when Hulk put pressure on his prostate, his other hand moving so that his palm pressed against Tony’s balls while his fingers pressed into Tony’s perinium. The stimulation to both sides of his prostate made Tony’s eyes glaze over in pleasure, panting breaths escaping him when Winter clenched down on his cock.

“That’s it baby, let go for us. Cum inside me, I want you to fill me up,” Winter encouraged. “I wanna spend the night with your cum slowly dripping out of me.” 

“Winter-” Tony moaned, feeling the pressure building inside him as Hulk kept pressing down on his prostate, Winter clenching down to encourage him. “It’s not enough, I can’t, not enough, not-”

“Will be enough,” Hulk disagreed. “Tony be good boy and cum, just like this.”

“No-no-” Tony protested but Hulk didn’t relent, pressing harder into Tony while Winter leaned down, pressing gentle kisses to Tony’s face as his hands trailed over a scarred chest, nails scraping off dried wax as they went.

“Yes baby, yes,” Winter’s whispers urged Tony, feeling his cock twitching uncontrollably inside him. He clenched down his muscles around Tony tightly, giving him that extra push to let go inside Winter.

Tony shrieked as he felt himself cumming, felt himself let go inside Winter but no stimulation, no pleasure ran through his body. He squeezed his eyes, feeling tears streaking down the side of his face, landing in his hair as his body convulsed as his prostate was expertly milked by Hulk’s fingers.

“Shh, we’re here baby, we got you,” Winter whispered, kissing Tony’s eyes gently. “You’re okay, we have you.”

Tony’s breath slowly evened out, body twitching at random intervals. He squirmed, whining in discomfort as Hulk slowly pulled his fingers out from inside him, Winter clenching tightly around his softening cock as he pulled up.

Hulk slowly started unwrapping the rope, Winter going to grab some wipes and a wet towel to clean Tony’s body, wetting the wax so it could be peeled off easily. Tony shifted in annoyance, swatting at Winter when he wiped over his balls, trying to scoot away feebly. 

Hulk pressed lips to Tony’s in a gentle kiss, distracting Tony while Winter cleaned him off. “Hulk proud of you.” 

“Love you.” Tony whispered dazedly. “All four of you.”

“Love you too baby doll.” Winter whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek before moving away, a tension seemingly seeping out of his body.

“Hi sweet thing.” Bucky greeted, kissing Tony’s forehead gently.

“Hi Buck.” Tony greeted, smiling gently. A gentle nibble to his other earlobe made him giggle, glancing over to see Hulk’s eyes had gone a soft brown. “Hi Brucie.”

“Hi love,” Bruce greeted, stroking through Tony’s hair idally. “Think you can stand so we can move to the bed?”

“Can’t move, don’t make me,” Tony complained. 

“Come on,” Bucky shook his head ruefully. Leaning over, he picked Tony up in his arms, holding him close to his chest as he carried him over to the bed. Bruce walked ahead of him, turning down the covers so that Bucky could set their genius down in the middle of the bed.

Climbing into the bed on either side of him and wrapping Tony in their arms, Bruce and Bucky shared a fond look over Tony’s head as he tiredly nuzzled into Bruce’s pecs. “You two didn’t cum.” he whispered.

“This was a trust exercise for you, love,” Bruce explained. “Hulk and Winter both agreed that their pleasure didn’t matter in the face of yours.”

“But that’s okay,” Bucky talked before Tony could voice his protest to that statement. “That just means that next time, you will have to have four loads in you. One from each of us.”

“Yes,” Bruce agreed. “We’ll get you nice and full of us. Maybe four loads will give you a little bulge here.” Placing a hand over Tony’s stomach, he rubbed absently.

“We’ll get you walking around with a little belly of cum, you’ll look amazing, sweet thing.” Bucky agreed.

“Sounds nice,” Tony sighed, not knowing what he was saying truly considering he was already halfway to deep sleep. There will be time for this talk tomorrow. And if they didn’t have a chance to talk, that would be fine too, his boys could always just show him. He wouldn’t say no.


End file.
